


Siedem minut w Niebie

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Keith (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sheith Month 2019, Speed Dating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith, Shiro i pierwsze siedem minut.





	Siedem minut w Niebie

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 24: seven minutes.

W restauracji zaczynali zbierać się ludzie. Stawali w kolejce do jednego ze stolików, żeby się zapisać i podać swoje dane do kontaktu, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał poznać ich bliżej. Na zawieszonym na ścianie telewizorze leciało MTV. Puszczali oficjalną piosenkę trwającego właśnie w RPA mundialu, której wszyscy mieli już pewnie dosyć, ale musieli się godzić z perspektywą, że nie uwolnią się od niej co najmniej przez najbliższy miesiąc.

Keith stał oparty o ścianę i obserwował. Odwiedził już różne miejsca, ale jeszcze nigdy nie wysłano go na szybkie randki dla biseksualistów. Niespecjalnie podobało mu się to zadanie. Kazali mu czuwać nad Allurą – śliczną studentką, która właśnie dzisiaj miała spotkać miłość swojego życia. Keith miał dopilnować, żeby jej druga połowa nie sprowadziła jej na drogę grzechu, a wręcz przeciwnie – to dziewczyna powinna obudzić w niej ukryte dobro.

Kompletnie nie wiedział, co to oznaczało w praktyce. Nie podejdzie przecież do ich stolika i nie podaruje im Biblii z zaleceniem uważnej lektury ani nie zacznie ich przekonywać do tego, żeby na pierwszą prawdziwą randkę poszli do miejskiej biblioteki czytać dzieciom bajki. To było głupie, tak jak większość zadań przydzielanych mu przez Michaela. Czasem wydawało mu się, że w niego nie wierzą i dlatego wysyłają go na tak niedorzeczne misje, byle tylko dać mu jakieś zajęcie. Zawsze kazali mu czegoś _pilnować_ albo _czuwać_ , ale z reguły wystarczało, żeby tam po prostu stał i patrzył. Nie musiał ingerować w sprawy śmiertelników. One rozwiązywały się same.

Allura była uwielbiana przez znajomych, zorganizowana i pracowita. Miała najlepsze oceny na roku i jeszcze jakoś znajdowała czas na działalność charytatywną. Poradzi sobie z tą osobą, którą los postawi jej dzisiaj na drodze, a jeżeli sobie nie poradzi, to będzie to wyłącznie wina jej niewystarczająco silnego charakteru. Tak czy siak, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z Planem i Keith nie będzie miał tu nic do gadania. Jak zwykle.

Jednak żeby nie było, specjalnie zapisał się na te randki. Nie interesowało go to, ale nie chciał, żeby go wyprosili z lokalu albo nabrali podejrzeń. Weźmie udział, poobserwuje kątem oka Allurę, a potem wróci do Nieba i zamelduje przełożonym dobrze wykonane zadanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie każą mu wtedy pilnować rozwoju związku tej dwójki. Już zdarzało mu się robić za przyzwoitkę dla par. Chodził po parku za jakimiś nastolatkami i udawał, że czyta gazetę na ławce. Nie znosił tego.

Nagle poczuł mrowienie między łopatkami. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły, gotowe do ataku. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał uważnie po restauracji.

Wtedy go dostrzegł. Ustawił się na końcu kolejki do zapisów. Był wysoki, miał białe włosy i ciemne oczy. Na zewnątrz panował czerwcowy upał, a mimo to nosił fioletowy sweter z dekoltem w serek i białą koszulę pod spodem. Prawy rękaw pod łokciem miał zawiązany w supeł.

Demon. Najwidoczniej Piekło też interesowało się Allurą, a raczej jej wielką miłością. Pewnie zależało im na tym, by nikt nie obudził w niej dobra. To mogłoby się wiązać z utratą protegowanego.

Mężczyzna także się rozejrzał i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Keith wiedział, że on wie. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż demon pierwszy odpuścił i zaczął oglądać telewizję.

W końcu zapisy dobiegły końca i ogłoszono start szybkich randek. Keith był w grupie siedzącej przy stolikach, przydzielono mu miejsce o numerze szóstym. Druga połowa osób miała się przesiadać dokładnie co siedem minut. Wszyscy dostali kartki z tabelami, w których mogli zapisywać, którzy uczestnicy wzbudzili ich zainteresowanie.

Keith usiadł przy jednym z piętnastu małych, kwadratowych stolików wykonanych z ciemnego drewna. Nad nim wisiała metalowa lampa rzucająca ciepłe światło. Allura dostała miejsce po drugiej stronie restauracji. Byli w tej samej grupie, więc nawet nie będą mieli szansy porozmawiać.

Zastanawiał się, kto jest osobą, która dzisiaj skradnie serce Allury. To mógł być dosłownie każdy w tym pomieszczeniu, ale przypuszczał, że ten białowłosy demon już miał oko na tego człowieka.

Randki rozpoczęły się, ustawiono minutnik na siedem minut. Pierwszą osobą, która usiadła przy stoliku Keitha, była entuzjastyczna młodziutka dziewczyna z turkusowymi włosami, która przez cały czas opowiadała mu o tym, że niedługo wychodzi szósty sezon jej ulubionego serialu, którego jednym z głównych bohaterów był – nomen omen – anioł. Keith nie miał za wiele do roboty. Tylko mechanicznie przytakiwał, a w duchu wypunktowywał wszystkie przekłamania na temat swojego gatunku, których dokonali scenarzyści. Nawet nie udawał, że cokolwiek zapisuje.

Przez cały czas kątem oka obserwował demona. Był w drugiej grupie i rozmawiał z jakimś chłopakiem dwa stoliki od Keitha. Wydawał się zupełnie szczerze zaangażowany w dyskusję i uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Wyglądał sympatycznie, ale Keith nigdy nie dałby się na to nabrać. Spotykał już takie uprzejme i czarujące demony, zawsze pogodne i skłonne do pomocy. To wszystko była gra, która ułatwiała im kontakty ze śmiertelnikami i zawieranie cyrografów. Bycie miłym było zwyczajnie opłacalne. Mało kto dzisiaj zgodziłby się na sprzedanie duszy okrutnej, krwiożerczej bestii.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, doszło do zmiany. Przed Keithem usiadł młody chłopak w marynarce i okularach. Jąkał się i czerwienił na twarzy. Chyba się tym wszystkim strasznie przejmował i próbował na siłę rozkręcić rozmowę, ale Keith odpowiadał mu jedynie półsłówkami, więc ostatecznie obaj zamilkli.

Anioł miał aktualnie ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Teraz demon rozmawiał z kobietą, która siedziała na kanapie zaledwie metr od Keitha. Spoglądali na siebie co jakiś czas. Białowłosy posłał mu uśmiech, a Keith zmarszczył brwi i wyjął komórkę, żeby się czymś zająć.

Siedzący przed nim chłopak ostatni raz spróbował do niego zagadać, ale on był już zajęty strzelaniem kolorowymi ptaszkami do wież ze skrzynek. W końcu tamten też odpuścił i zaczął rozglądać się po restauracji.

Demon tymczasem przyjaźnie gawędził z kobietą na temat tego, czy Japonia wyjdzie z grupy. Keith mógłby się założyć, że o kontakt z nim poproszą prawie wszyscy uczestnicy randek.

Znowu rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka. Uczestnicy przesiedli się do następnych stolików. Keith nabrał głęboko powietrza i schował telefon.

— Cześć — usłyszał.

Demon usiadł przed nim, opierając dłoń na stoliku. Uśmiechał się, chociaż przecież doskonale wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Cześć — odparł sucho Keith.

Tamten wyciągnął do niego lewą dłoń.

— Nazywam się Shiro. Miło mi cię poznać.

Keith zawahał się, patrząc podejrzliwie na rękę. Shiro potrząsnął nią ponaglająco, więc anioł w końcu ją uścisnął, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Keith — mruknął.

Shiro przytaknął.

— Więc… Czym się zajmujesz? — zapytał.

Keith zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta.

— Skończmy te gierki — burknął. — Obaj wiemy, po co tutaj jesteśmy. Przede mną nie musisz udawać.

W oczach Shiro pojawiła się uraza. Wydął dolną wargę, jakby naprawdę zrobiło mu się przykro, ale potem zerknął na drugą stronę restauracji.

— Cóż, Lotor chyba nieźle sobie radzi, więc nie jestem tam potrzebny — stwierdził.

Keith odruchowo spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Allura właśnie rozmawiała z eleganckim mężczyzną o długich białych włosach i szarmanckim uśmiechu.

— To twój człowiek? Ten z białymi włosami?

— Tak. Rozumiem, że już na siebie trafili. To dobrze, poradzą sobie sami — stwierdził Shiro. Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie chciałem cię urazić, Keith. Po prostu kazali mi go pilnować, a ja właściwie nie wiem, co zrobić. Przecież nie będę nad nimi stać i podżegać ich do złych czynów. Nie podejdę do stolika i nie podaruję im jakiejś satanistycznej księgi ani grymuaru wiedźmy z zaleceniem, żeby sobie poczytali na pierwszej randce. Zresztą, Lotor nie jest złym człowiekiem. Miał trudne dzieciństwo i rzeczywiście potrafi wiele poświęcić, żeby osiągnąć swój cel, ale nie nazwałbym go złym. Cieszę się, jeśli trafił na dobrą osobę. Ale pomyślałem, że skoro już tu jestem, to przynajmniej mogę z kimś porozmawiać. No i wzięliby mnie za stalkera, gdybym stał i przyglądał się innym, a zwłaszcza jednej, konkretnej osobie.

Keith popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Od początku tego dnia miał bardzo podobne odczucia. Dobrze, że nie tylko on uważał to zadanie za idiotyczne.

— Masz rację — przyznał niechętnie. — To bez sensu. Stanie się to, co ma się stać. Na tym to wszystko polega. Bez względu na to, co zrobimy, Wielki Plan już i tak to przewidział.

Shiro kiwnął głową z satysfakcją, jakby cieszył się, że ktoś go wreszcie zrozumiał.

— Więc czym się zajmujesz? — powtórzył pytanie.

Keith przyjrzał mu się. Na początku myślał, że to ściema, ale Shiro naprawdę wyglądał tak mało demonicznie, jak to było tylko możliwe. Miał długie rzęsy, ciepły uśmiech i ubierał się jak stereotypowy bibliotekarz. Bardziej niż istotę z Piekła przywodził na myśl dużego szczeniaka labradora.

— Jestem mechanikiem samochodowym — odparł Keith. Potem dodał: — A ty?

— Jestem nauczycielem. Uczę fizyki w liceum.

Demon-nauczyciel fizyki. Nieźle.

— Poważnie? — zapytał odrobinę zbyt głośno.

— Tak… Dlaczego nie? — Shiro wydawał się zupełnie szczerze zdziwiony. — Lubię swoją pracę. Specjalnie poszedłem na studia, żeby to robić. Ludzkie wynalazki i odkrycia są naprawdę fascynujące. Moglibyśmy się tutaj wiele nauczyć.

Keith pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Za co właściwie upadłeś? — zapytał wprost, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciekawości.

Shiro nerwowo zacisnął wargi i spojrzał w bok.

— Czterysta lat temu był pewien mężczyzna. Śmiertelnik — odpowiedział krótko, ale Keithowi to wystarczyło.

Przytaknął. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Shiro nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto zostałby strącony za coś naprawdę złego, ale zasady jasno zabraniały aniołom takich kontaktów ze śmiertelnikami.

Jeszcze raz popatrzył na Allurę i Lotora. Oboje się uśmiechali, żywo o czymś rozmawiając. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że zaiskrzyło.

— Dobra. Więcej nie zrobimy, a nie chce mi się rozmawiać z jeszcze dwunastoma ludźmi — rzucił Keith. Popatrzył na salę. — Chyba będę się zbierał.

— Myślisz, że Plan przewiduje to, że się stąd wyniesiemy? — zapytał Shiro.

Keith zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Na pewno. To przecież Wielki Plan — odparł z nutą kpiny w głosie. — Są w nim zapisane wszystkie nasze całkowicie wolne decyzje.

Shiro wstał z krzesła.

— To chodź. Niedaleko stąd jest najlepszy bar z sushi w mieście — postanowił.

— Co? — zdziwił się Keith.

Shiro spojrzał na niego.

— Chodźmy stąd. Przejdziemy się coś zjeść — powiedział, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że demon i anioł wybierają się razem na kolację. — Nasze siedem minut zaraz się skończy, a myślę, że to może być ciekawsze niż ciągle te same mecze i rozmowy o pogodzie.

Keith otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i, nie wiedzieć czemu, wstał i ruszył za demonem.

Nie powinien tego robić, ale nie zamierzał tutaj siedzieć i patrzeć na flirtujących śmiertelników. Wykonał swoje zadanie, a Plan na pewno przewidział to nietypowe spotkanie. Zresztą, Keith nigdy szczególnie nie przejmował się tym, co _powinien_ robić.

Nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia innych uczestników randek, wyszli razem przez przeszklone drzwi restauracji na skąpaną światłem zachodzącego słońca ulicę.

Tamtego dnia nie przyszłoby im do głowy, że te siedem minut to będzie tylko ich pierwsza wspólna siódemka i że dostaną ich zdecydowanie za mało.


End file.
